Kaito's Magic Show!
by StarxStar
Summary: Banyak hal yang terjadi jika Kaito Kuroba mengadakan pertunjukan sulap.


**Kaito's Magic Show**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

* * *

Shinichi: Apaan nih??

Heiji: Hehe... kayaknya asyik ya *senyum-senyum*

Hakuba: *menghela nafas* (belum tahu mereka bagaimana Kaito...)

*bersamaan dengan asap merah muda muncul sesosok wanita yang berpakaian seperti polwan*

Kaito: *suara wanita* Halo semuanyaaa! Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lamaaa~

............................*hening*...............................................shiiiiing........................................................*suara jangkrik*.................................................................................................................

Shinichi + Heiji: Ap-apaa-a??!

Hakuba: (biasa, namanya saja Kaito...)

Kaito: *pipinya merona merah dan tersenyum malu* ah, kalian... jangan menatapku seperti itu dong, aku kan jadi malu... HO HO HO~

Heiji: ......... *tersipu malu*

Shinichi: _WOII! Sadaaar!_

Kaito: *berdehem* ngomong-ngomong, kenapa cuma kalian bertiga? MANA YANG CEWEK-CEWEKNYA??

Hakuba: Aoko belanja bulanan sama ayahnya, kalau Koizumi aku tidak tahu...

Shinichi: Dia tadi bilang nanti mau menyusul...

Kaito: Kalo Ran, Kazuha, dan Sonoko?

Shinichi: Ran dan Sonoko tadi telpon katanya bakal telat... Kazuha, tanya saja sama cowoknya, nih dia ada di sini... *melirik Heiji*

Kaito + Hakuba: .......... *melirik Heiji*

Heiji: Hey, hey, mana aku tahu kenapa dia tidak datang!

Kaito: Dasar, padahalkan cowoknya... *cemberut*

Heiji: Ap-apaa??

Hakuba: *tertawa kecil* Ya, kasihan Kaito. Sebagai sesama wanita dia tersinggung loh...

Kaito: Haku-chan! *merajuk dan memukuli kepala Hakuba dengan tongkat polisi*

Hakuba: OW OW OW!

Shinichi:*menghela nafas* ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini, Kaito?

Kaito: *berhenti memukuli Hakuba* tentu saja untuk... KAITO'S MAGIC SHOW~! *berpose sambil berdiri di atas meja*

Heiji: *tanpa sadar terpesona*

Shinichi: .......... *_sweat drop_*

Hakuba: Kamu kan sudah pertunjukan tiap malam...

Kaito: *salah tingkah dan tersipu malu* ah, Haku-chan~ jangan keras-keras bicaranya di depan mereka... *mengigit ujung jarinya*

Hakuba: .......... *merinding* maksudnya, pencurian permata itu...

Kaito: HO HO HO itu beda!

Shinichi: Kenapa tidak mulai sekarang saja... aku masih banyak urusan lain...

Kaito: *cemberut* Jahat! Kita kan jarang berkumpul...

Heiji: Dasar, Shinichi... Bilang saja kamu ingin membaca novel Detective Series File 45 yang baru saja kau beli...

Shinichi: *menatap Heiji kesal* (oh, diam saja Heiji!)

Heiji: ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku pulang? Aku ada jadwal latihan kendo 1 jam lagi *senyum memelas*

Hakuba: Aku juga! Aku harus memberi makan Watson...

..................*Kaito memandang mereka bertiga* ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kaito: Hiks... k-kalian semua... *air mata menetes dari matanya*

Semua – Kaito: EHHH...

Kaito: Hiks... hiks... _HWAAAAA!! _*menangis tersedu-sedu*

Semua – Kaito: *cemas dan saling berbisik*

Kaito: K-kalian semua jahat! Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku... p-padahal aku kira kita berteman... _HWAAAAA!!_

Heiji: K-kita memang berteman, Kaito

Shinichi: Iya, iya, itu benar...

Kaito: Tapi kenapa?? Kenapa kalian selalu sibuk, padahal ini kan pertunjukkan sulapku! _Hikss..._ EHH?

Shinichi + Heiji: E-ehh?

Saguru : *memberi Kaito es krim _Choco Sunday_ yang dibelinya di toko seberang* nih, tapi janji ya jangan menangis lagi...

Kaito: *mengangguk-angguk, dan menyeka air matanya*

Heiji: Yaaah, dia terharu cuma karena es krim...

Shinichi: *tersenyum* coba sejak awal kita serahkan pada ahlinya...

Kaito: HO HO HO~ aku akan menahan kalian disini sampai pertunjukanku selesai!

Semua – Kaito:.......... *_sweat drop*_

**

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

**

Sonoko: *membuka pintu dengan semangat* Halo Kaitooo! Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lam...a...

Ran + Kazuha : .......... EHH? *melihat Hakuba, Heiji, dan Shinichi duduk di kursi, di tengah-tengah mereka ada seorang wanita yang berpose seksi di atas meja sambil menggenggam kartu remi*

Sonoko: Apa-apaan... i-ini??

Ran: _SHINICHI!_

Kazuha: _HEIJI!_

Kaito : KAITO~

Semua laki-laki – Kaito: .......... *_sweat drop_*

* * *

_A/N: 10 review kalau Anda ingin saya melanjutkan fanfic ini!_


End file.
